


A visit to New Orleans

by Kjam



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Bad Accents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Meet the Family, Pre-Relationship, before Remy joined the x-men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam
Summary: All Rogue wanted was a relaxing vacation in New Orleans, but things quickly get interesting when after an attack she is saved by Jean-Luc Lebeau, and ends up in a certain Cajun thief's home.  Can she see past of them fighting in different sides?
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A visit to New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Remy joined the X-men, but after he left the Marauders. Rogue only knows him as Gambit, an ally to Mr Sinister.

Rogue didn't expect her holiday to go this way. It was only her second day in New Orleans, the city of magic, music, and great food. She just had a day full of shopping, food tasting, and doing stupid touristy things, and now here she is, cornered in some alleyway by a gang of rather brute looking men. She really shouldn't have taken this shortcut.  
"Look, I don't want any trouble. I had such a nice day, why would you ruin it now?"  
"Oh, guys, she is a talker. Why don't you use that pretty mouth of yours to something better, darling?"  
His mates cracked up with laughter, which was enough to encourage the men to go on. He stepped closer, pushing Rogue against the wall.  
"You are a pretty thing. And my friends and I could use some fun, you see? What about you entertain us, hmm?"  
She sighed and mentally resigned the nice long bath and the great book she was planning on reading this evening. She quickly sized up the situation. Eight men, mostly drunk, but they were well-built and ready for a fight. She slowly removed her gloves.  
"I warned you" she said, as she shoved her knees into the man's crotch.  
He groaned and stepped back, with a surprised look on his face.  
"Little bitch!"  
He charged forward, knife in hand. His mates didn't hesitate to join in. Rogue dodged the attack, touching the man's face briefly in the process. The touch didn't last long enough to cause any real damage, it just made him stumble and fall, like he was shaken by electricity. She stepped forward, kicking, dodging, punching, and touching, although she tried to avoid the last one as much as she could. She was fast and efficient, taking down one after the other, but there were many of them, and they weren't bad fighters, even in their drunken state. She just finished knocking one of them unconscious, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and then everything went black.  
Rogue woke up in an unfamiliar room. Her head was throbbing. An old black woman was sitting next to her bed. She tried to sit up.  
"Where am I? What happened?"  
"Careful, mon petit fille. You got a big blow on your head, you see. Drink some water."  
Rogue accepted the glass and gulped down the cold water. Then she pressed her hand against her aching forehead.  
"What happened? I was attacked..."  
"Don't worry, Jean-Luc got in there just in time. He saw you getting into trouble, and stepped in right after those Connard's knocked you down. Fils de pute, what cowards, attacking a nice young girl like you. Anyway, you were unconscious, so he brought you here."  
"And where is here?"  
"The LeBeau residence. I'm Tante Mattie. And you are?"  
"I'm Rogue. I'm really grateful for your help."  
"Nonsense, this was the least we could do. Are you feeling better?"  
Rogue carefully tried to sit up again, this time with more success. Her head was still hurting, but at least the room wasn't spinning.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Than you should join us for breakfast. Jean-Luc would love to meet you when you are not blacked out."  
"Oh, I don't want to impose."  
"You wouldn't. Come, mon fille, I will show you to the dining room."  
The house was huge and very prestigious. It smelled of old money and good taste. Tante Mattie lead her to a spacious room, where a large table was filled with delicious food. At the end head of the table, a middle-aged man was sitting. Despite his age, he was rather handsome and had an aura of a powerful man. When he noticed them he stood up and bowed in an old-fashioned way.  
"Mademoiselle, it's a pleasure to see that you are well and grace us with your presence at breakfast. I'm Jean-Luc LeBeau."  
"Mr. Lebeau, I'm really thankful for what you did. I would have been in big trouble if you haven't intervened."  
"Oh, you were giving them a good fight, mademoiselle...?"  
"It's Rogue."  
"Mademoiselle Rogue, no more talk about that terrible attack. Please sit and let us enjoy breakfast."  
Rogue just realized how hungry she was, so she put a serving of scrambled eggs on her plate and started eating.  
"My son will be joining us soon, but as always, he is late.  
"That little Connard, no manners, no matter how much I taught him" complained Tante Mattie "The older he gets, the worse it is."  
"So what brought you to our beautiful city, Mademoiselle?"  
"I'm on a holiday. Always wanted to visit New Orleans."  
"I'm sorry that you had such a bad experience, in this otherwise fine city. I hope that the rest of your stay goes better."  
They made some small talk about the city when she heard the door open.  
"Here he is, my son, Remy."  
Rogue turned to greet the newcomer than froze. Gambit's black and red eyes looked back to her. Cards flashed in his hands, glowing red. She pulled off her gloves, ready to attack.   
"Gambit."  
"What are you doing in this house?"  
He lifted his hands, ready to throw the cards when Jean-Luc loudly slammed his fist on the table.  
"Stop! That's enough, the both of you. There will be no fighting and blasting in my house."  
Rogue looked at him, and at the place of the kind gentleman, there was a different man. Someone who had power, and was used to getting his way. Someone who didn't make empty threats. Someone to be afraid of.  
"I see you two know each other. I don't care what personal problems you have, in this house you will act civil. I invited Mademoiselle Rogue here, she is my guest, and under my protection. So I suggest that you both stand down, and set aside your differences, at least while you are in this house. Am I clear?"  
After a moment of hesitation, the cards vanished in Remy's pocket, and Rogue put her gloves on."  
"Comprende?"  
"Oui, Papa."  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. Then let's go back to eating, shall we?"  
Remy sat opposite of her, keeping his eyes on her while filling his plate. Tante Mattie lightly smacked him on his arm.  
"Always blowing up things, fighting, then you leave the destroyed house for old Mattie to clean up, you little connard" but there was more love in her voice than an annoyance.  
"Désolée, Tante."  
Rogue watched this interaction. It was so strange, seeing her enemy with his family. She only ever met him while fighting, and then he was so confident, always leaving snarky remarks between blows. Now that he was scolded by his aunt, all flustered, he seemed so different. The breakfast went on in awkward silence, only Tante Mattie broke it from time to time. At the end of it, Rogue stood up.  
"Well, thank you again for your help Mr. Lebeau, and for the breakfast. I'm sorry about this... inconvenience. I will be on my way now."  
"I'm happy that I was of help. You should be more careful when walking at night, Mademoiselle. Are you staying far from here?"  
"No, I don't think so. I'm staying at a hotel, it wasn't far from where I was attacked"  
"Remy will escort you there. Your head still must hurt, and we don't want you getting into trouble again."  
"That is not necessary..."  
"I insist. Don't be afraid, he won't harm you, he is not that stupid."  
"Merci, Papa" mumbled Remy.  
"Some pastries, I baked them" pressed Tante Mattie a package into Rogue's hand" And visit us if you are in New Orleans again, darling."  
"Thank you."  
Remy ushered her out to the street. Rogue anxiously watched him. He must have noticed because he let out a short laugh.  
"Don't panic, Chérie, Remy won't hurt you. He doesn't have a death wish. If Papa says someone is under his protection, there are a few fools who would harm that person."  
"Yeah, he seemed really.. intimidating."  
"That's one way to put it. But he is a good man."  
"Is he a mutant, too? Did you inherit it from him?"  
"Non, non. Remy was adopted."  
"Really? Me, too. Although I didn't have as much luck with it as you did."  
Rogue didn't understand why she was sharing all this, so she shut herself up.  
"Désolée, Chérie."  
The rest of the walk was in silence."  
"We are here. This your hotel, right?"  
"Yes, it is. Well, thank you for accompanying me, I guess."  
She extended her hand, but instead of shaking it, Remy kissed it. Rogue jerked her hand away. Remy grinned.  
"The pleasure was all mine. Have a nice stay in New Orleans, Chérie!"  
Rogue walked up to the front door. When she looked back, the Cajun vanished, only leaving the sensation of his lips on her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and I'm happy that you read it. Any feedback is welcome. :)


End file.
